The Times They Thought KorPhil Happened
by NotTheTomatoBastard
Summary: A series of events in which the nations thought that there was something going on between Philippines and South Korea. Set in the World Academy Universe.
1. One: A Gift For Philippines

It was the end of class and Malaysia was innocently walking along the halls of the World Academy's Boys Dormitory. In her hands, a small gift for her good friend, Philippines. She stopped in front of Philippines and South Korea's dorm room which was at the end of the hallway. "Philippines and South Korea" the sign read on the door. Just looking at both names side by side made Malaysia's heart skip a beat.

The reason? She secretly ships Philippines and South Korea to death.

She shipped it so much she almost had a little incident because of it.

* * *

><p>She was in the dormitories to return a borrowed book from Philippines. But the door to their room opened revealing Philippines and Korea sweating profusely, Philippines being a little more out of breath than South. She stared for a few minutes and then ran off. They caught up to her eventually.<p>

"Hey! Hey, Malaysia, wait up!" Philippines shouted. Malaysia stopped to look at them, breathing heavily.

"Why were you running?" Korea asked.

'Why... Why were you both sweaty when you came out of the room?" She asked back in between deep breaths. They look at each other with confused looks.

"Oh. We were out for a jog and when we came back Korea realized he left his towel so we got out to look for it." South Korea explained. "Why? Is there something wrong?" She quietly praised their obliviousness when they didn't get the same idea as her.

"No, no. I just thought something was burning inside so I ran." She said with a forced smile. "Oh, and before I forget, here." She gave the book to Philippines.

"Oh, right! Thanks Malaysia!" Philippines said.

"Y-you're welcome, Phil. You better find that towel now." She reminds them.

"Yeah! Let's go, Kori. See you later, Malaysia!" He says before both of them jog the opposite direction, leaving Malaysia with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>She is what you would call a "fujoshi".<p>

She was about to knock on the door when she heard a loud "thud".

"K-Kori!" A voice she recognized as Philippines' shouted.

"Stop resisting, Phil!" She heard South Korea shout.

"Kor-" Philippines was cut off when his voice turned into muffled sounds.

"Relax, Phil! You'll feel good after this I promise!" South Korea's voice had a determined tone to it. Malaysia couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was taken aback when she heard a muffled scream.

"Kori, stop!" Was Philippines muffled shout.

"No!" Korea retorted.

"Why!?"

"Because I care for you and I don't want you to get hurt even further!" Korea answered.

"Okay, alright. Do what you need to do." Philippines sighs.

Silence for a few minutes. At first Malaysia felt relieved but shortly then after then a muffled groan. More groans and then...

"Ahh! Kori!" Philippines yet again says through a muffled tone.

That was it. Malaysia's head was spinning with lewd images. She couldn't believe this was happening. She laid the gift in front of the door and ran off.

* * *

><p>Inside the room, Philippines was lying in the lower bunk bed face down, Korea sitting at the edge of the bed squeezing on his leg.<p>

"That hurt, Kori! Don't be so rough with your massages." Philippines whined.

"Well, you wouldn't be lying down on the bed if you did your stretches." Korea retorted yet again. Philippines sighed.

"Point taken." He admits.

"Say, did you hear someone run across the hall?" Korea asks.

"Now that you mentioned it, I did hear some footsteps from outside." Philippines replies. Korea gets up and walks towards the door, he opens it and spots a small box in front of him with the words "To: Philippines" written on it. He picks it up and closes the door behind him.

"What's that?" Philippines asked, he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"A gift for you." Korea plainly says.

"From who?" Korea shrugs, he sits down beside Philippines.

"What's in it?"

"Let's find out." Korea says as he opens the box, inside it is a small blue picture frame.

"A picture frame, this is really thoughtful of someone." Philippines said happily.

"Yeah but I wonder who gave it?" Korea wondered.

They found out the next day that it was Malaysia who gave the gift but when they asked why she didn't bother knocking on the door she just ignored the question by telling them she has something to do and runs off.

* * *

><p>Hello! Sorry for not posting for quite sometime. I think this will be a new series of short stories, so stay tuned for that and stay tuned as well for World Academy's update too. :)<p>

**-NotTheTomatoBastard**


	2. Two: Not The Game She Was Expecting

After the gift "incident" Malaysia couldn't help but look at both of them even more. Even if she just caught them taking glances at each other, she would start murmuring "I know what you're gonna do" endlessly until the end of class.

She needed help and she had one person in mind.

The queen of the fujoshis and yaoi extraordinaire.

Hungary.

* * *

><p>She met up with Hungary in a small park within the Academy after class. They were drinking orange juice underneath the nearly setting sun.<p>

"What!? Philippines and Sou-" Hungary shouted but was cut off by Malaysia's hand.

"Shhhh. I don't want anyone else to hear us." She said.

"Relax. Not many people go here anyway." She say calmly as she removes Malaysia's hand from covering her mouth.

"Alright." Malaysia sighs.

"So." Hungary begins a very eerie aura surrounding her. "What do you think is going on between them?"

Although slightly taken aback by the strange and dark aura, Malaysia gave her an answer. "I don't know, the sounds I heard was caused probably be something el-" She was cut off by Hungary whose aura seemed to grow stronger.

"What sounds!?" She growled.

"U-Um, t-things like 'Ahh! Kori!' and groaning, all from Philippin-" She was cut off yet again.

"There is something between them!" Hungary shouts with her arms in the air, her aura bursting to full power. Malaysia screams and tackles Hungary to the ground.

"What was that about, Malaysia!?" Hungary demands.

"I-I'm sorry, just please control yourself!" Malaysia pleads.

"Alright, alright." They both get up. "You want evidence, here's what we do." Hungary whispers a few instructions to Malaysia.

* * *

><p>The next day, the usual morning routine happens. Grueling lectures, a fifteen minute break, and then more lectures. Malaysia wasn't paying attention to the lecture, she was paying more attention to Philippines and South Korea who were seated beside each other while she was two rows behind. Every now and then, she would catch both boys glancing at each other and if Hungary is right, something "big" is going to happen.<p>

The school bell rang signaling the end of the day, Malaysia sighed and proceeded to pack her things. When she finished packing she already noticed that Philippines and South Korea had left, she zipped up her bag and quickly went outside.

She was instructed by Hungary to follow both of them to the dorms, she trailed both of them. The two boys seemed to be enjoying themselves, Philippines and South Korea laughing lightly while walking in the empty hallway. The sight was so beautiful that Malaysia nearly fainted.

"C'mon, Malaysia, get a grip!" She mentally cursed herself and carried on with stalking both of them but was then caught by someone.

"Malaysia! We have a club meeting remember? Let's go!" Taiwan says as she drags Malaysia to the club room.

"W-wait! Taiwan, I have something to do!" Malaysia says to the smaller girl.

"That can wait! Come with me." Taiwan replies as she continues dragging Malaysia to the direction of the club room.

* * *

><p>After fifteen minutes, which felt like an hour for Malaysia. She quickly jogged to the boys dormitories and sat behind a tree to catch her breath.<p>

"Ok. They might be doing the "thing" now." Malaysia says. "All I have to do is barge in, take a picture and get ou-" She cuts herself off when she realizes there's something wrong with this plan. "W-Wait. I could just ask them! Why do I need to take a picture!? Isn't that an invasion in one's privacy!?" Despite the dilemma, she takes the camera from her bag and goes inside the dormitories.

She's back again at the door to her OTP's dorm room, trembling hands gripping the camera like a life line. The other side was silent until...

"Woohoo!" A victory chant from South Korea takes Malaysia aback.

"Not again!" Philippines shouts.

"You know what that means, Phil" South Korea coos in a very eerie tone which catches Malaysia's ears.

"H-Hey now, Kori. Can't we just do this later? I'm tired." Philippines pleads. Silence for a moment.

"Nope!" Korea shouts.

"Kori!" Philippines shouts before his voice is once again reduced to muffles. Malaysia walks back closer to the door and presses her ear to the door in an attempt to hear Philippines muffled screams which she couldn't hear before.

"You lost so you have to face the consequences!" Korea says playfully.

"Kori! Stop!" Was Philippines muffled response and then a thud as if someone fell.

There was silence for a while.

"I see you want to play rough. Alright... Let's play rough then."

"Kori... No." Philippines voice, now loud and clear, pleads.

"Let's do it!" Korea shouts.

"Kori!" Philippines voice becomes muffled again. Malaysia's head is spinning again with the lewd images.

"Haa! Haa! Kori, I can't..." Philippines pants.

"I'm not gonna stop, Phil... Not in a long time." Korea says with a smug tone. This is it, Malaysia thinks. She turns the doorknob which was unlocked and swings the door open. She couldn't believe what she saw.

Philippines was on the floor, panting hard, probably half-dead by now with a pillow over his head. Korea was on top of him hands nearing Philippines torso. Her head was spinning again but she then noticed something else. There were two controllers that were connected to a console. The TV flashed "Game Over" as the leaderboard was shown.

They were playing Super Mario Kart.

"Hey, Malaysia." Korea greets. "I-Is there something wrong?" Malaysia just shook her head and ran off, dropping the camera underneath the doorway.

"Who...Who was that?" Philippines asks in a half-dead tone, lifting his head slightly to check if they were still there.

"Malaysia. She just barged in." Korea says.

"Thank God. Saved by Malaysia." Philippines says as he lets his head rest on the floor. "Do you think she was following us?" He asks.

"Probably." Korea says as he takes the camera from the floor. "Is this yours?" He asks. Philippines lifts his head again, still panting.

"No." And then drops his head again. Korea chuckles.

"Sorry for going a little bit too rough on you while tickling." Korea says as he closes the door.

"That's fine." Philippines mumbles while he climbs on to the lower bunk bed. Korea turns the console off and tucks the controllers beside it before turning off the lights and climbing to the top bunk bed.

"Good night, Phil." Korea says.

"Good night, Kori." Philippines begins to doze off but Korea couldn't help but wonder why Malaysia was there. He pushes all those thoughts aside and then begins to doze off as well.

"Maybe the camera was so she can record me making a kimchi recipe." Was Korea's last thought before the goes into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Hello! Sorry for the shite ending I just wanted this idea to be put into actual words. I hope you like this chapter! :)<p>

**-NotTheTomatoBastard**


End file.
